Happy Valentine's Day
by SkyeRose
Summary: Complete EO fluff. ONESHOT.


**Happy Valentine's Day**

**Disclaimer: I do not own.**

**A/N: Sorry, this is a bit late. I meant to enter it on Valentine's Day, but I totally forgot. I know that the events in this story would never happen in real life, but one can dream, no? Enjoy!**

"I'm off!" John Munch said, getting up from his desk.

"Hot date?" Olivia asked teasingly.

"Yep. Even an old guy like me can get a date on V-Day." Munch responded, grabbing his coat.

"V-Day?" Olivia asked.

"Valentine's Day." Munch replied. He waved and left. She couldn't believe it; she had actually forgotten about Valentine's Day! Of course, when you don't have a Valentine it's easy to forget.

Olivia looked at her partner. He had only been separated from his wife last "V-Day." This year he was divorced. He had signed the papers only weeks ago.

"You okay?" Olivia asked quietly. They were the only ones in the squad room, yet she felt like she could shatter Elliot if she spoke to loudly. Elliot looked at her, surprised.

"Yeah, yeah. I'm fine. Why?"

"Nothing. It's just its Valentine's Day and… well…you and Kathy." Olivia stammered.

Elliot actually smiled. "I'm fine. I was never home on Valentine's Day anyway. I was always with you."

"Hmph." Olivia made a noise halfway between a sigh and a laugh. "I'm sure you would have been much happier if you were home with your family." She looked down.

"Nah, Kathy never really liked the whole mushy holiday thing. Besides, you're fun to be with." Olivia smiled and gave a little laugh.

"Well, you're not too bad either." She joked.

"Alright, I'm done." Elliot said, pushing the stack of papers in front of him away.

"But you're not even half finished yet." Olivia laughed exasperatedly.

"Neither are you. Let's go." He said, standing and grabbing their coats.

"What? Where?" Olivia asked, also standing up. She took her coat from Elliot who smiled mysteriously. "Elliot, come on." She pleaded as she followed him out onto the street. They got into his car and drove in silence. Ten minutes later Elliot pulled up in front of a little coffee place and got out. Olivia got out as well and looked at the shop. It was quaint enough, but it was not someplace she would go.

"Elliot, you know I don't drink coffee." Olivia said, still staring up at the neon sign.

"Yeah, I know. I also know that your decision is ridiculous." He hurried on seeing her look of warning. "Chill, they have tea too." Olivia shook her head and smiled. He could be so cute sometimes. "Come on!" he grabbed her hand and pulled her into the shop. The bell on the door jangled with a sort of ringing finality.

"I don't think anyone's here." Olivia whispered for fear of breaking the heavy silence that had settled in the shop. She gripped Elliot's hand a little harder. "Let's go Elliot. No one's here."

"Let's go in the back." He winked at her mischievously.

"Uh, why?" But instead of responding he pulled her through the door and into the back room. "Elliot, wait! Stop- aaah!" she cried out as she tripped over an electrical cord, sending the room into darkness. "Oooww!" she moaned, picking herself up off the floor. Elliot found her elbow and helped her to her feet. "What'd I do?" she asked, attempting to see through the perpetual darkness.

"I think you tripped over and electrical wire or something. All we have to do is find an outlet and we're back in business." Elliot's voice sounded far away.

"Elliot? El, where are you?" Olivia called.

"Here." He took hold of her hand.

"Oh boy. I don't even know where the door-," emergency green lights had just kicked on. Olivia was surprised. She didn't expect such an unimportant shop to have a back-up generator. "Heh! You look like the Hulk." Olivia grinned up at Elliot. Elliot looked down into her eyes for a long moment.

"Uh, I found the door." Olivia said awkwardly, blushing slightly. She pushed on the door expecting it to open. When it didn't she looked at Elliot. He shrugged.

"Guess we're stuck." He said sounding a bit helpless.

"Oh boy." Olivia said again. She sat down with her back leaning against the door frame. Elliot did the same beside her.

"Happy Valentine's Day, El." Olivia whispered. Elliot put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her close. "Elliot…"

"Hm?"

"What are you doing?"

"Oh. Does it bother you?" he asked though he made no attempt to move his arm.

"No, no…it's just…nothing." Olivia leaned her head against his shoulder. "I suppose that if we get stuck here all night you're not too bad to be with." She turned her head to look up at Elliot. He looked back down at her.

"Neither are you." He leaned down and kissed her.

No, not a bad Valentine's Day at all.


End file.
